Splash!
by Carismai
Summary: En un día de mucho calor, nada mejor que un chapuzón para refrescarse... BepoxLaw


**Avisos y renuncias: **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así que no pretendo hacer beneficio con esta historia, sólo entretener.

**Comentarios:**

¡Holaaa!^_^

(mira el fic...mira la serie...)

Desde luego, Mai Kusakabe y yo juntas tenemos más peligro que el bautizo de un GremlinXDDDDDD.

Ehem, ehem, veréis, este fic y esta serie nacieron de una conversación que tuvimos a raíz de un BepoxLaw bastante mono;) ( se llama White-lover), donde a las dos nos picó el gusanillo(bueno, más bien gusanazoXDDD)

Por eso decidimos cada una escribir uno distinto y, ya que vimos que había cierta posible continuidad, pensamos en subirlos seguidos. El suyo es el siguiente,en un rato viene;)  
Y, volviendo a lo evidente...SÍIII, BEPO X LAAAAW...XDDD, últimamente voy con las parejas curiosas, copón...

Pero es que son tan monos...*_*

Y si no, juzgad vosotras;)

¡Dentro, fic!

**SPLASH**

Trafalgar Law, suspirando, se quitó el gorro, secándose el pelo ensopado en sudor dentro del más que agradable frescor que se respiraba dentro del submarino.

Acababa de volver de dar una vuelta por el pueblo, donde se había separado de los otros, que se habían quedado a comer por allí, mientras él iba a repasar los libros de anatomía que había encontrado.

Además, un poco de tranquilidad le vendría bien.

Y suspiró, recordando quién se había quedado de guardia.

Siempre le tocaba a él. O mejor dicho, siempre se ofrecía a hacerlas él.

Y mira que se lo tengo dicho, suspiró Trafalgar Law. Baja, y si te dicen algo, bueno, eres un oso polar de cinco toneladas con dientes como mi cabeza. Digo yo que eso será un buen disuasorio.

Pero Bepo era demasiado tímido, incluso para su propio bien.

Finalmente, Law abrió la puerta, y suspiró al darse cuenta de que dentro del submarino la cosa no mejoraba.

Menudo calor hace incluso aquí dentro, pensó.

¿Cómo lo estará llevando Bepo?, pensó para sí, buscándolo donde el oso solía refugiarse en el submarino, en la zona más fresca.

Porque desde luego, el abrigo de pieles que el pobre oso polar llevaba incorporado no era para muchos paseos…

Aunque se paró al ver que, precisamente en esa zona, el enorme mono naranja de Bepo estaba sudado y tirado por el suelo, junto con sus botas.

Ah, vale, genial, ahora voy a verlo por aquí tal y como vino al mundo, pensó Law con un levemente risueño suspiro, preparándose entonces para salir otra vez a cubierta.

¡SPLASH!

Quedó parado un momento al escuchar ese sonido, de una zambullida.

Y no pudo apartar los ojos de la imagen.

Una imagen que no había esperado ver y que descubrió que le gustaba bastante.

Bepo, bajo el casi cegador brillo del sol que se reflejaba en el agua, estaba nadando, con su pelo blanco flotando en las azuladas aguas a la vez que, de vez en cuando, sumergía la cabeza, sacándola luego con los ojos entrecerrados y con expresión de felicidad.

Debí habérmelo imaginado, pensó Law con una leve sonrisa risueña, sin apartar la vista de ahí.

No sabía por qué, no podía.

Aunque tampoco es que le importara demasiado.

El enorme oso polar, mientras, se sentía como nunca, nadando en esa zona relativamente poco profunda y relativamente cerca de la orilla.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no nadaba así, solo…normalmente le daba mucha vergüenza nadar delante de la tripulación, curiosamente más delante del capitán, y por eso solía aguantarse por mucho calor que tuviera; pero en momentos como éste, en los que estaba solo… .

Además, tenía hambre.

Sonrió al sentir un leve cosquilleo al notar un banco de peces pasando por debajo de sus patas, y entonces se sumergió, cogiendo uno a toda prisa y comiéndoselo dentro del agua, sonriendo mientras notaba a los otros nadar por los lados de su cara, asustados. Hacía tiempo que no había podido cazar así.

Pero, cuando, contento, sacó la cabeza, se dio cuenta de algo.

No.

No, no, no.

Vamos, eran imaginaciones suyas, eso de notar que le miraban y…

-Hola, Bepo.

¡El capitán!

¡Lo estaba viendo!

Bepo se sonrojó, hundiendo la cabeza casi completamente en el agua, de tal manera que sólo le quedaron fuera los ojos y las orejas, agachadas por el bochorno.

Se sintió un poco menos nervioso cuando Law, sin decir nada y sin abandonar esa sonrisa relajada que él y los de la tripulación le conocían, le saludó, apoyándose entonces en la pared del submarino, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

Con eso, Bepo alzó un poco las orejas, mirándolo, llegando incluso a sonreír un poco, aunque aún nervioso.

-Eh…Hola, capitán…

Y se sonrojó un poco más cuando se dio cuenta de que Law, sin dejar de sonreírle, se quitaba la sudadera y el gorro, quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba.

-Hace calor, ¿verdad? – dijo Law, con esa sonrisa. – En momentos como éste me gustaría poder nadar.

-Sí…es una pena, sí… - murmuró Bepo, rascándose la cabeza, comenzando a acercarse al submarino, procurando que se viera lo mínimo posible de su enorme cuerpo.

Cuerpo que Law intentó vislumbrar, suspirando al ver que el oso seguía intentando ocultarse. Su mosqueo aumentó cuando vio que Bepo, en lugar de intentar subir frente a él como sería como sería lo habitual, pretendía subir por la parte de atrás para que no lo viera.

Joder, en serio que en momentos como ése le gustaría poder nadar.

Un momento…

Una idea cruzó su cabeza.

Bepo, con toda la rapidez que podía, nadaba hacia la parte de atrás del submarino, sin saber dónde meterse, aún un poco mortificado porque lo hubiera visto el capitán…

¡SPLASH!

Pero una brusca vibración en el agua lo hizo volver a mirar…

…y se dio cuenta de que Trafalgar Law se había caído.

Vale, mala idea, pensó Law, tratando de aguantar el aire todo lo que pudiera mientras su cuerpo era realmente incapaz de moverse.

¡Joder, tenía que haber recordado lo que se sentí…!

Pero de pronto pudo respirar.

Y, como había esperado, notó que lo cogían, haciéndole sacar la cabeza, con Bepo sujetándolo con firmeza, dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda que le ayudaron a expulsar el agua mientras el oso gritaba:

-¡¿Está bien, capitán?!

-Estoy bien, Bepo…tranquilo…

Pero casi lo aplastó con el enorme abrazo que le dio, sujetándolo con firmeza en el agua, manteniéndolos a ambos a flote.

-¡NO ME DÉ ESOS SUSTOS, CAPITÁN!

-Es que sabía que me cogerías.

La cara de Bepo fue un poema.

-¿¡Se…se ha tirado a sabiendas!?

Pero Law no pudo responder en ese momento.

Se dio cuenta de algo extraño.

El agua estaba fría, pero el abrazo de Bepo…

A pesar de que había sabido que Bepo lo cogería, no se había esperado esa sensación que estaba notando ahora bajo el fuerte abrazo del oso, donde parecía estar a punto de perderse de lo enorme y protector que era.

Y al sentir su pecho desnudo contra el desnudo cuerpo peludo del oso sentía ahora una mezcla de turbación…

…y otra cosa.

Más cuando notó el acelerado corazón del oso justo frente al suyo.

Bepo, por otra parte, estaba muy nervioso. ¡¿El capitán había hecho la locura de tirarse, a sabiendas?!

Además, lo que no dejaba de ponerlo nervioso era…

Era cómo estaba reaccionando su cuerpo ante el del capitán.

-Te…tenemos que volver al submarino…lo…lo siento, lo siento…

-¿Por qué lo sientes, Bepo?

-Por haber bajado. Lo…¡No vuelva a hacer eso! – gritó Bepo, separándolo un poco, dirigiéndolo hacia su espalda. - ¡Agárrese a mí! ¡Lo llevaré a…!

Pero Bepo quedó helado.

En lugar de hacer siquiera el gesto de agarrarse, su capitán Trafalgar Law, haciéndolo gruñir con fuerza, se abrazó de nuevo contra él, con una leve sonrisa.

Sonrisa que fue en aumento cuando notó su leve nerviosismo, antes de que Law se limitara a decir:

-No hay prisa.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Que no hay prisa…¿No crees, Bepo?

Bepo lo miró, sintiendo algo extraño que lo hizo suspirar.

-A veces no le entiendo, capitán – dijo el oso.

Pero se sorprendió sonriendo levemente al oír la respuesta:

-Ni yo te pido que lo hagas.

Entonces Bepo se dio cuenta de que, realmente, él tampoco quería volver aún al submarino.

Porque eso implicaría dejar de estar así con el capitán.

Qué delgadito está, pensó Bepo al ver que casi parecía perdido en su abrazo…y ahora que estaba más tranquilo, comenzó a oír ese leve golpeteo que era el corazón del capitán contra su pecho.

A pesar de que era más pequeño, lo sentía perfectamente.

Igual que sentía la satisfacción y la sonrisa del capitán contra su pecho, contra el que se apoyaba

con los ojos entrecerrados.

Bepo, con eso, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Law, a pesar del frío del agua, estaba tan a gusto así, tan sin miedo, que estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido…

Pero algo lo mantuvo despierto, aunque sin brusquedad.

Un enorme lametazo, pero breve, tierno, tímido, que acarició su mejilla, al tiempo que sentía la mano de Bepo contra su nuca.

-Tiene razón…no hay prisa…y hace mucho calor…- se dio cuenta entonces de que quizás lo estuviera agobiando - ¡Ah! ¿No tiene ca…?

Pero la risa de Law lo detuvo.

Y se dio cuenta de que el capitán lo estaba mirando con una leve sonrisita burlona, no sólo en sus labios sino también en sus ojos grises.

-Aunque estuviera hirviendo, no me movía yo de aquí. Por cierto, Bepo.

-¿Sí?

-Si me vas a besar, hazlo en condiciones.

Y ante el pasmo del oso, Law alzó la cabeza, besándolo con tierna fuerza en los labios, a lo que, a pesar de su sonrojo, Bepo correspondió, meciéndolos a ambos suavemente en el frescor de las olas, sin moverse, suavemente, sin querer separarse; enredando Law los brazos en el cuello de Bepo, recibiendo su aire en el beso cuando éste se dejó caer momentáneamente al fondo, descansando un poco pero sin soltarlo, acariciándolo y apartándole el agua de la cara cuando volvieron a salir; ambos riendo sin querer que ese abrazo acabara…

Como bien habían dicho los dos, no había ninguna prisa.


End file.
